Undeniable
by twilightHDfan
Summary: Chuck is an open minded guy, alright? But he did NOT just see that. And there is NO WAY he's gonna write it down. Chuck/Becky. Mentions of Dean/Cas. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N** - Written for a prompt on spn_bitesized over on Dreamwidth. Mainly Chuck and Becky, but mentions of Dean/Cas. I hope you enjoy :).

SNSN

_No._

No, no, no, Chuck thought as he sat up, eyes wide, gasping for air.

He did not just see that.

He didn't.

That wasn't a vision, or part of his prophet writings. It was just a horrible, horrible dream. It might have seemed like a vision, clear as day, seeming like he was there, something that he was supposed to write down, but he wasn't. It was just a dream.

Don't get him wrong, Chuck was an open minded guy, to each their own and all that. But that didn't mean he wanted to see what people, people he knew, had met in the flesh, got up to late at night.

Especially when one of them was an Angel of the Lord.

"Honey?"

Chuck barely stopped himself from groaning.

Oh, God.

Becky.

She would love this.

Make him go into detail with what he saw and write it down, then probably insisting that he should publish it.

But it wasn't something that was supposed to be in the Gospel.

"Are you alright?" she asked, rubbing his back. "Did you have a vision?"

His visions had gotten better since he met Becky, or rather he had. He didn't drink nearly as much, and it was nice to have someone to talk to about them, to tell him that he wasn't crazy, that he hadn't just imagined the whole thing.

Except he didn't want to talk to Becky about this dream.

Ever since meeting the Winchesters in person and reading the stories Chuck had been writing about their latest exploits, Becky had jumped from slashing the brothers, and instead was 'shipping', her words, Dean and Castiel, telling Chuck that he was blind if he couldn't see how much the two cared about each other, how they would eye fuck each other at every opportunity.

And it looked like she was right.

"No," he said, denying it and answering Becky's question at the same time. "No, it was just a dream."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at him with worried eyes. "Because you look exactly like you do when you've had a vision that you kind of wished you hadn't. And I've seen you wake up from a nightmare and you looked completely different."

Groaning, he got out of bed, cursing that Becky knew him so well, while at the same time reveling in it.

"Alright," he said, holding his hand up, glancing at her, and almost chickening out when he saw her excited, expectant face. "But you can't … squee or … tell any of your online friends. Okay?"

"Of course," Becky replied, sending him a look that said he was crazy for thinking she would. "I would never leak anything until you'd published it."

"Okay," Chuck said, feeling resigned, wiping his hands on his shorts. "It was the end of that hunt I just wrote and the boys had ended up at that bar; Sam was talking to some girl, and Dean told him that he and Cas were going to take off."

"Mmhm," Becky hummed, nodding, not making any comment about the fact that Sam was talking to a girl.

"So Dean and Cas went back to the motel room and …" Chuck trailed off, rolling his eyes to the ceiling, wondering if he could just back out, knowing how Becky was going to take this news.

"And?" Becky prompted, looking at him confused.

"They were …" he said, waving his hand around. "They started … Cas pushed Dean up against the wall and started ki …"

Chuck looked at his girlfriend helplessly, not really wanting to relive what he'd just seen. Becky was staring at him with wide eyes, Chuck wondering if she was alright, jumping when she squealed, before leaping off the bed and standing in front of him, a huge smile on her face.

"Are you telling me," she started, biting her lip before continuing. "That Cas and Dean are actually, right now, in real life, together? Or will be soon?"

Chuck nodded, giving a strained smile when Becky squealed again, watching her jump up and down, before hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"I knew it!" she said, eyes shining, Chuck unable to stop the affection that flowed through him at the look of happiness on her face. "I knew there was more there."

"You promised," he pointed out, as she moved away from him to turn the computer on.

"I know," Becky replied, sending him an irritated look. "This is for you to start writing."

"I'm not writing it!" Chuck exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. "There … there's nothing as explicit as that in the other gospels, it went longer then those few seconds."

Becky turned to him, wicked smile on her face.

"It got explicit?" she asked, prowling back towards him.

He swallowed hard.

"I'm not writing it, Becky," he said, ignoring as her hand run up his chest.

"Please?" she said, pouting at him, and he had to look away, knowing he would cave if he continued to look at her.

"Chuck," she whispered, and he couldn't help but look down at her. "Please?"

"Fine!" he replied, wondering how Dean would kill him when he found out. "But you … you can't be here while I do."

"Okay," she chirped, giving him a peck on the lips and leaving the room.

Sitting down at the computer, Chuck pulled open one of the drawers, grabbing the bottle and glass in there, and pouring himself a drink.

After swallowing the whole glass, he poured another, before turning back to the screen and starting to type.

_Looking up in shock, Dean wondered what had come over Cas, eyes widening as the angel pushed him up against the wall …_

SNSN

**A/N** - I hope you enjoyed :)_  
_


End file.
